The Pub
by Bluesandstone
Summary: Ianto goes to the Pub to get away from Jack, Jack thinks Ianto has followed him to the same Pub.


I do not own any of the Characters, they are owned by the BBC and Torchwood, thanks

This follows on from (1) Don't Do (2) Personal Space

Ianto stormed out of the Hub up to the Tourist Office and stopped dead in his tracks. What the hell was Jack doing, why couldn't he just leave him alone and go and find someone else to harass, he's good at that, harassing other people.

He stood there really not knowing what he was actually doing. Ianto didn't know whether to just stay there till he cleared his head, go home and do what, or go to a pub and get wasted and try and numb himself for awhile, the latter won out.

Jack in the meantime was trying to stop himself from smashing the first person that looked in his direction, he barged his way to the pub, the one he would take himself too when he was on the prowl. If Ianto didn't want him, or even want to talk to him he'd find someone who did.

Ianto thought it would be wise to go somewhere that he and Jack had not been to before. Somewhere he could get wasted and not have to worry about Jack turning up. The only place he could think of was a short walk from the Hub, a place where you would go to, to disappear into. None of the team ever liked the look of the place but it would do for tonight, he just wanted get pissed and be left alone. So he walked up the stairs that where just near the entrance of the Tourist Office and made his way to a place he could escape too and get well and truly wasted.

By the time Jack had got to the pub he wasn't any calmer, he strode into the pub and slammed his hand down on the bar and ordered a drink. Not water tonight, tonight he couldn't give a dam what happened or how he was going to feel in the morning. He knew the Rift was going to be quite, but he thought even if it wasn't Owen, Gwen and Tosh could look after it. He just wanted to be angry and feel sorry for himself. He sculled his drink ordered a double and took himself off to a booth at the back so he could brood in peace, for awhile.

Ianto stood at the door of the pub and wondered if he should go and find another pub that didn't look so seedy, but he just couldn't be bothered, all he wanted to do was get away by himself, no-one knew him there so it was the best choice. He walked in, stopped and looked around saw no-one he knew, relaxed a bit and went to the bar and ordered a drink. He sculled it, let it burn all the way down the ordered a double and sat down on a stool at the bar and just sighed.

Jack had finished his drink, got up and started to go over to the bar, he became rooted on the spot, he knew that back anywhere. What the hell was Ianto doing here, at his pub, the place he went to to not to have to deal with Torchwood, get his rocks off and forget. Jack just stood there watching Ianto, trying to decide what to do. He could just slip out and go somewhere else or he could get another drink and just ignore him. But Jack could never ignore Ianto, not really, who was he kidding. He got into his cocky stance, smirk on his face and went to the bar.

Before Jack even got to the bar Ianto could smell that all too familiar scent, bloody Jack was there, great. He stiffened his back, gulped down his drink and made a move off the stool. But he stopped himself, he thought why does he always have to be the one that has to change what he wants to do. Jack always decided what they did, where they did it, when they did anything. Fuck it, not tonight, not now, not ever again, so Ianto ordered another drink and stayed where he was, doing what he wanted to do, and that was, not leaving.

Jack came over to the bar, making out he didn't see Ianto and ordered another double. He drank it half down and then without missing a beat he just turned around, faced Ianto and glared. He stood there and just kept staring, he didn't want to say anything, he didn't know what to say, but he so wanted to say something, so he just opened his mouth and put both feet in ''what the fuck are you following me for, seeing you just told me to fuck off before''

The absolute arrogance of the man Ianto thought, trust Jack to think he had followed him. Ianto stood up from the stool and stared Jack in the eyes, he felt his head was going to explode, he was so frustrated with Jack and his arrogance, but all he could do was laugh.. Now that wasn't what Jack expected was it. Ianto just shook his head and said to Jack ''don't flatter your self Jack, I just came here so I wouldn't run into you, I thought it would be the last place you would be'' he shook his head again ''really I should have realised, of course you would come here, it's just your style, RUFF.. and READY". With that he decided he would leave, went to but Jack blocked his way.

Jack was flustered, he wanted to say something smart but all that came out was ''well Ianto you must know all about this place as well if it's the first place you thought of coming to, another one of your little secrets huh''. Jack knew as soon as it came out of his mouth it was the WRONG thing to say. He crossed his arms over his chest and brassed himself. If he was going to out do Ianto with smart arse comments well he failed, miserably and if he ever thought he could make him see the errors of his way, (because that's what Jack really wanted to achieve), he just shot that idea right out the window.

''Fuck you Jack'' came out of Ianto's mouth with all the venom he could muster. Why does he do that, why does Jack have to bring his past up all the time and use it as a weapon against him, Ianto was sick to death of this shit, ''You know your a fucking hypocrite Jack, in the time I have know you I have found out there are so more things that you don't say, so much more than you actually tell people'', ''Í may have had A secret, but I'm not a fucking hypocrite''. With that Ianto shoved Jack, hard in the chest. Like a snake Jack grabbed Iantos arm and swung him around so he was pushed up against the bar.

With the sudden outburst of aggression the bar keep yelled at both men to stop. Ianto and Jack were so fixed on each other they both just stood there sneering with disdain at each other., but Jack didn't let go.

All of a sudden Ianto could smell that scent again, stronger now, the scent that was all Jack, sex, lust, want. desire. Ianto tried to pull his arm free but Jacks grip tightened, he moved closer pinning Ianto further back onto the bar, making sure Ianto couldn't move. Ianto tried to wrench himself away but all it did was make Jack even more determined not to let him go. So Ianto stopped. ''Trust you Jack, trust you to use your scent to get what you want, but the thing is... Jack, I don't want 'it', I'm not going to let you to this to me any more, I..

With that Jack looked indignant and pissed off. '' What the fuck, are you saying? That I use my scent to fucking seduce you, dam you Ianto, your a fucking prick tease, you do it to me all the fucking time" Jack was as mad as hell and he was losing control. Ianto just stood there, not having any idea what the hell was coming out of Jacks mouth, Jack's lost the plot, what does he mean my scent he thought to himself, '''For Christ sake Jack what the hell are you talking about, I have no idea, have I upset you so delicate ego so much, that I don't want to ''do'' you again, that your talking crap''

Jack grabbed Ianto forcefully around the waist, squeezed his hands so he knew Ianto could feel it and bent close to his neck and took a long deep breath ''you smell like your aroused Ianto, I know you want me, I can smell it'', with that he came even closer and kissed Ianto hard on the mouth.

''Jack get off me'' Ianto yelled and tried to push away from Jack, but Jack was too aroused to let go of ''his'' Ianto, and no-one, especially ''his'' Ianto, tells him what to do. ''I'm not the one that has an unfair advantage Jack, your the one that used your Pheromones to seduce me, not the other fucking way around, just leave me alone, I want to go, piss-off will you''. Jack pulled Ianto close to himself again and ground his hard shaft into Iantos hip, and growled.

Jack just smirked and leant in and whispered ''why do you think Ianto, why I always take you out on Weevil hunts, huh, well I'll share a secret with you, you smell so fucking good after, all hot and sexy, your scent just drives me wild, haven't you ever noticed or are you that naive, hmm Ianto''. Bullshit Ianto thought Jack's accusing him of using something he didn't even know he was doing, no-way, this has got to stop.

With this so called revelation Ianto just lost it, there was no way he was going to let Jack, turn the truth around again and touch him like this. He didn't want this any more, he didn't want Jack any more, he knew this, he felt this, he was right not to want to be used any more.

Well Jack didn't know what hit him, Ianto's fist was up in his jaw as quick as a flash, Jack stumbled back and Ianto took off. He ran out of the pub feeling confused and went straight back to the Hub to get his car and get the hell away from Jack. Meanwhile Jack was stunned, sat back on the stool at the bar dumb-founder. He could not believe Ianto hit him, not what usually happened when Jack became aroused because of Ianto's scent, when he was this turned on it meant sex. Ianto knows his scent does that to Jack like Jack knows his scent makes Ianto just as horny. Jack pulled himself together, shot a look at the bar keep and ordered another drink, what the hell just happened, he thought he had Ianto sussed, maybe he was wrong, maybe Ianto was serious, it is over.

TBC


End file.
